Slipery Slope Quest
Slippery Slope *Start Quest: **Accept Roymund's request to seek information about his condition *Stages: **Find Itan-Ru **Choose dialog option Roymund, Itan-Ru will make his way to the farm **Go back to the farm and witness Itan-Ru healing Roymund **Receive reward <- need suggestions here {C}Dialogs: Feel free to throw suggestions or observations about these lines Player '| '''Roymund (approved) '| '''Itan-Ru (awaiting approval) *'You look like a hunter, any luck with the game around here?' *'Luck? You tell me! I just saw a bloody great stag out in the wild. The biggest I've ever seen! I got real close, in complete silence.' *'Then, I slipped on a rock and came tumbling down a hill! As if that wasn't enough, I bludgeoned me arm on a piss-stained rock!' *''' *Sigh*''' *'Hey, you don't happen to be heading to Valton, do you? Maybe you could get me something to stop the pain...' *'What do you need? quest' *'Well... this is embarrassing. I, umm... seem to have gotten myself this infection from the wolf piss...' *'Anyway, if you could just talk to the priest about it, I'd be very grateful! His name is Itan-Ru and he's usually in Mara's chapel.' *'I'm sorry, I'm not going that way. quest' *'Fine! dont help, I better find some rest before someone helpful comes along..' *'I'm heading to Valton, after all. Do you still need something? the quest after refusing it earlier in the game' *'Aye, I do! The pain is killing me. Talk to Itan-Ru, in Mara's chapel. Ask him for treatment for a wolf piss infection.' Later, the player talks to Itan-Ru: *'Roymund needs help. He caught a disease and is recovering at the farm.' *'The hunter? I need to see it with my own eyes. I'll leave to the farm right away!' Later in the farm... *'Roymund! Are you wounded?' *'Ah! Thank the divines. I have this infection on my elbow. My body hurts when I move... can you help?' *'Let me take a good look at that...' *'Ah... Rockjoint! Easy to treat but left unattended, can paralyze you.' *'How did this happen?' *'Oh... umm... it's a long story.' *'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you've been rolling over wolves piss. Priest / patient confidentiality and all that.' *'What? No! I...' Itan-Ru casts Heal Other spell on Roymund (just for the visuals) *'That should do it! Get some rest. You should come see me in the chapel later on. Just in case.' *'Ahh, Many thanks. I feel better already.' Now Roymund turns to the player *'Many thanks, friend. I could be paralyzed if it wasn't for you. Could you imagine?' *'Here's something for your trouble. Maybe one day we can hunt together! Now I'll need some rest...' If the quest was completed: *'Nice trick you did there. I don't remember ever seeing diseases being cured with a spell.' *'I remember reading about it in books, from the Black Marsh. Over the years, I learned to use magicka in such a way.' *'I prepared tomes, back in the day, although no one here seems interested. I can sell one to you for X gold.' **'I can deal with diseases just fine. I was just curious' **'Of course.' **'I'd love to learn! Here you go.' **'Careful with that, it might take a while before you truly master the technique.' **'I can't afford that.' **'Oh, that's a shame. I'm not making a profit, but it was a lot of work to put these together.' **'Let me know when you can afford it.'